The Double Date
by beautifulpurpleflame
Summary: Robin wants to ask Starfire out on a date, but he gets too nervous around her. So he needs to ask for help from two friends who have drifted apart. Oh yeah, like nothing will go wrong. Short story. BBxRae RobXStar
1. The Deal

**AN: Geez, how many times do I hate to say it? I don't freaking own Teen Titans!**

Chapter 1: The Deal

Raven sat reading on one side of the couch; her hood was down and she casually had her legs crossed. On the other end of the couch sat Beast Boy flipping through the channels; one arm was lying across the back of the couch. She was getting a little annoyed with his inability to find a channel and stick with it. Beast Boy barely even noticed that she was sitting there.

Cyborg had gone to the Titans East to fix their computer system that had gone down. Without him there Beast Boy really didn't have anyone to hang out with him or would tolerate him. That's because Robin was too busy spending time with Starfire, and that meant that the only person left was Raven. And she wasn't about to "hang out" with him. He was lucky she was even sitting on the same couch as him. Lucky in the sense that she didn't find him so annoying she couldn't bare to sit quietly near him.

The doors to the common room swooshed open, allowing Starfire and Robin access in. Starfire was giggling at something Robin had said, though Beast Boy's sensitive ears had not picked up just what. Robin had a large smile on his face; he loved to see Starfire happy. This meant he loved seeing her _all_ the time. She suddenly gasped and exclaimed, "Oh my! I must go feed Silkie!" And with that she quickly rushed back out the doors.

As soon as Starfire was through the door Robin rushed over to the two on the couch. "Beast Boy, Raven, I need your help," he said blocking Beast Boy's view.

He continued to flip through the channels, despite the fact that he couldn't see through Robin. "What's up?" asked Beast Boy rather lazily. Just being around Raven took his energy level from a ten to a two.

"Okay, I really want to ask Starfire out on a date," said Robin rather hesitantly.

"About time," said Raven not looking up from her book.

"So just do it, dude," said Beast Boy stretching. "I can tell you right now she's not going to say no."

"That's not the problem," said Robin rubbing his hands nervously.

"Then what is it?" asked Raven, who really wanted to get back to her book.

"I… I get too nervous around her," he said a little embarrassed. "I don't think I could last an entire evening out with her alone."

"That's kinda the definition of a date, dude," said Beast Boy. "You might wanna work on that before you ask her out."

"Well I was hoping you two could help me out," said Robin.

"Yeah, like Beast Boy can teach you how _not_ to act goofy around girls," said Raven sarcastically. "And I wouldn't be of much help either."

"Not separately, but together you might be able to help me," said Robin.

This made Raven look up from her book and Beast Boy to lower his remote. "Robin, what are you talking about?" he asked

"I was thinking we could do a kind of… double date," said Robin trying to manage an awkward, hopeful smile.

Beast Boy and Raven just stared at him for a moment. "So… you want one of us to find a date and go with you?" asked Beast Boy.

"Well, I was thinking that you two could just go together," said Robin.

Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other and then quickly looked back to Robin and said, "No way!" Then Raven closed her book, Beast Boy put the remote down, the two stood up and began to walk out of the common room.

"It's not like you're really going on a date," said Robin quickly following them. "You're just there for moral support."

"Dude, you'll know that we're not actually on a date, but Starfire won't," said Beast Boy. "And then she'll tell Cyborg about it when he comes back. Do you have any idea how much he'll torture us?"

"Not to mention the fact that other people will see us and we'll be all over the front page of every newspaper in the city," said Raven.

"I'll make special reservations so no one sees us," said Robin quickly. "Please? It's just for one night. I just need to get comfortable being with Star so I don't get all serious and leader-like around her."

"You do seem to have a problem with that," said Raven.

"But why does it have to be me and Raven?" asked Beast Boy.

"Because you're the only other two in the tower," said Robin matter-of-factly. "And because you're my friends." He said this a little more in the form of a question.

"Robin, all friends have their limits," said Raven. And with that the two turned around and continued to walk out of the room.

Robin knew that he had to pull out his secret weapon; at this point he was desperate. "Okay, no combat training for two weeks!" he called after them. This brought the two to a standstill. They stood there motionless for a second, and then turned around.

"No combat training?" asked Beast Boy.

"For two weeks?" asked Raven.

"That's right," said Robin crossing his arms and smiling. "You help me and you don't have to train for a fortnight."

Now the situation was becoming interesting. No combat training? That was a big deal. And for two whole weeks! What would happen if they didn't accept the offer? Would he train them twice as hard? Damn that Robin! He had them backed into a corner. They looked at each other and sighed.

"Fine," said Raven.

"But you owe us big time," said Beast Boy. "If Cyborg finds out, I'm telling Star everything."

"Deal," said Robin and with that they shook hands.

Just then the doors opened and Starfire reentered. "Silkie has been fed," she said quite satisfied. "And now he is sleeping. What shall we do now? Some of the hanging out, perhaps?"

"Actually Star, I have something tell you," said Robin nervous. "Well, not tell you, more like ask you."

"Robin you do not make the sense," said Starfire a bit confused.

"Uh, would you like to go out on a date with me?" asked turning very nervous and starting to sweat.

Starfire gasped and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Robin! I would love to do the date with you," she said gleefully.

"Well, it's not just going to be me," said Robin quickly. She released him and gave him another quizzical look. "Beast Boy and Raven are coming too."

"So… you are going to date all three of us?" she asked thoroughly confused.

"No, we're going to do what's called a double date…"

"Oh! The double of dates," she said clapping. "I have read about this in one of the, what do you call them Raven? The pointless magazines of beauty?" Then Starfire suddenly realized something. "Beast Boy and Raven! You are doing the dating!"

"No!" they both said at once. Robin gave them a quick death glare.

"Uh, we're just going to go out on one date," said Beast Boy trying not to sound like he was lying. "Just to try it out."

"How wonderful!" she said flying about. "When shall we do the date?"

"I was thinking tomorrow night," said Robin.

"Glorious!" said Starfire. "I shall go to the mall at once to find the appropriate clothing. Raven, you must come with me!"

"Why?" asked Raven.

"So that you might find something nice to wear on the double of dates, of course," said Starfire.

"Can you excuse me for a second?" she asked calmly.

"Uh… sure," said Starfire.

"Thanks," said Raven, grabbing Robin's arm and pulling him away.

"I am not dressing up," she said through her teeth.

"You have to," said Robin. "It's part of going on a date."

"But it's a fake date," she hissed.

"It's a date nonetheless," said Robin in more of a leader tone.

Raven growled. "Deals off," she said and went to walk back to the others. Robin quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Fine, three weeks of no combat practice," said Robin sighing.

Raven thought about this for a moment. She sighed a very annoyed sigh and said, "Alright, but if any of this gets out I _will_ kill you." She walked back over to Starfire and Beast Boy and said, "Fine, Starfire, let's go."

Starfire squealed, grabbed Raven by that hand, and dragged her out of the tower. This left Beast Boy and Robin allowed. Beast Boy sighed and said, "So I'm guessing I have to dress up too, right?"

"If I am you are," said Robin.

"This is so wrong," said Beast Boy shaking his head. "You realize that by doing this I'm risking my life, right?"

"Yeah, I know," said Robin.

"Hopefully Starfire will buy it," said Beast Boy heading back to the couch. "Raven and I have to act like we want to go out on a date with each other? Man, if we pull this off we should get Oscars or something."

"Just be your selves and everything will be fine," said Robin.

"Be myself?" said Beast Boy. "Dude, that's the part of me Raven hates the most! I really don't know why I agreed to this." He slumped down on the couch and sighed. "Raven and I really can never be friends now."

"Beast Boy, you and Raven are friends now," said Robin.

"Yeah, but we're not friendly or anything," said Beast Boy. "The only reason Raven hasn't killed me is because we're apart of a team."

"That's not true," said Robin half laughing.

"No, she actually told me that," said Beast Boy seriously.

"Oh," said Robin. Now he wondered if his choice of asking Beast Boy and Raven to help was such a smart idea after all. True, they really didn't get along and Raven seemed to be particularly agitated with him lately, but he never thought they were that distanced. "Well, don't worry, Raven will have to be on her best behavior tomorrow night."

"I guess," said Beast Boy starting to flip through the channels again. "I just wish she wasn't so mean to me. I mean, I know that she can't show emotions or anything, but why is she able to be mean without her powers going all haywire? I swear she does it on purpose."

"Beast Boy, Raven's not doing it on purpose," said Robin. "You're just two different people that don't mix well. And, you have to admit, you do pester her a lot."

"Pester? All I ever did was try and make her smile or laugh," said Beast Boy defensively. He hated it when anyone said that he was annoying or irritating. He just didn't see himself that way. "I was nice to her and all she was was grumpy to me."

"Well maybe if you try being mean to her she'll be happy," said Robin getting tired of the conversation. "I really don't know what to tell you." And with that he headed off to another part of the tower.

Beast Boy sighed and continued to flip through the channels. A few hours later Starfire and Raven returned with a few bags of clothes. Raven looked less than pleased and she looked exhausted. Beast Boy guessed that Starfire worn out her tolerance for the day. Starfire was also chattering away and Raven looked as if she was about to lose control of herself. Finally she slipped away from Starfire and made it to the sanctuary of her room.


	2. Dinner

**AN: Geez, how many times do I hate to say it? I don't freaking own Teen Titans!**

Chapter 2: Dinner

Robin looked nervous. He _actually_ looked nervous. He was in a pair of black dress pants and was wearing a red button down shirt. He tapped his foot nervously and rubbed his hands. Beast Boy would have found this funny if he wasn't absolutely dreading the night ahead of them. He was in a pair of khaki pants and a white polo shirt. He constantly thought that the little polo logo was a bug and would whack it, only to realize it was just part of the shirt. He was leaning against the wall, watching as Robin fidgeted.

"Dude, calm down," said Beast Boy. "What the hell are you so nervous about?"

"I don't know," said Robin. "I just am."

The door to the common room swooshed open and in walked the two girls. Starfire was in a pink skirt and had a white blouse on. She seemed to be glowing as she floated down the stairs to Robin. Raven walked down the stairs with an embarrassed look on her face. She was in a pair of low riding jeans and a black, low cut blouse with dark blue lace around the neck and arms.

"How do I look?" asked Starfire to Robin twirling.

"Beautiful," said Robin with a smile. He then looked to Beast Boy and motioned to say something to Raven. At first Beast Boy wasn't sure what he was getting at, and then it occurred to him.

"Oh! Um, you look nice," said Beast Boy in a less than convincing tone.

"Gee, thanks," said Raven in a similar tone.

"Come! Let us go!" said Starfire so excited that she looked like she was going to explode. She grabbed Robin by the hand and led her down to the garage so that they could leave.

Robin was driving with Starfire in the passenger's seat. Raven and Beast Boy sat in the back, each looking out their own window. Robin needed to remind them that they were supposed to pretend to enjoy themselves.

As they waited to be seated Starfire's arm was wrapped in Robin's. He had a large smile on his face and was beginning to feel a little more comfortable with her. Starfire was smiling as well, until she saw Beast Boy and Raven standing a foot apart and not even looking at each other.

"I do not believe Raven and Beast Boy are enjoying themselves," said Starfire quietly.

Robin looked over and frowned. "Say, Star, why don't you take a look at all those lobsters over there," he said pointing to the lobster tank. Starfire took the bait and went over. He quickly went over to Raven and Beast Boy. "Would you two look as if this isn't the worst day in your life?"

"We're here together, what more do you want?" asked Raven.

"You're on a date," said Robin. "Now act like it!" Starfire came back all giggly. "So what did you think of them?"

"They are very cute," said Starfire. "But, please, why are they here? Are they a form of decoration?"

"They're on death row," said Beast Boy.

Starfire looked at him a bit confused. "They have done a crime of some sort?" she asked.

"No, they're going to be boiled in a pot and served with lemon and butter to the paying customers," said Raven.

Starfire gasped and looked to Robin. "They are to be eaten? But they are so cute! They do not deserve to die!"

"No kidding," said Beast Boy crossing his arms. Just then the hostess came up to them and told them that their table was ready.

Robin pulled Starfire's chair out and helped her sit down, then he sat down himself. Beast Boy plopped down in his chair and started to look through the menu. Raven stood behind her chair staring at him. She cleared her throat and got his attention.

"What?" he asked. She glanced at the chair and then back at him. Beast Boy rolled his eyes, sighed annoyingly, and got up from his chair. He ripped the chair out and waited for her to sit down. She did and he shoved her close to the table. He then sat back down and began to look over the menu again.

Robin would have killed them, if Starfire hadn't been there. They weren't doing what he wanted at all. Just then Starfire glanced over at the lobster tank and saw a chef plucking out two. She gasped and said, "I shall be back in a moment."

While Starfire began to argue with the chef about the lives of those adorable lobsters, Robin knew he had a chance to scold his teammates.

"What the hell!" he said moving closer to them.

"What?" they both asked annoyed.

"All you have to do tonight is get along and pretend to like each other," said Robin angrily. "Is it really that hard?"

"Yes," they both said at the same time.

Robin sighed and ran his fingers through his once nicely combed hair. "Look, just stop acting like you hate each other, okay? I'm not asking you to hold hands, just be… pleasant."

"We don't hate each other," said Raven.

"Could have fooled me!" said Robin, trying to keep his voice low so he wouldn't draw attention from the other people in the restaurant. He saw Starfire heading back, looking quite pleased with her self. "Remember, pleasant!"

"I have saved the lobsters, friends!" said Starfire happily.

"Really? How'd you do that?" asked Robin with a smile.

She showed him the inside of her pink purse, which had several flailing lobsters. "I have bought them!"

Robin nearly choked on his own spit. "Uh… how many do you have?"

"There are nine," said Starfire. Robin suddenly knew that this was going to be a very expensive meal.

"Oh, would you look at that," said Beast Boy checking his pockets. "No wallet! Sorry, dude, but I guess you're gonna hafta pick up the check." He grinned at Robin, who gave him a death glare. That glare reminded Raven that she was supposed to be… pleasant.

"Ha ha, nice one," she said, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

Beast Boy looked at her shocked, as well as Robin and Starfire. She suddenly felt very stupid and covered her face with her hand.

"Uh… thanks… Rae," said Beast Boy, realizing she was acting.

Raven almost screamed at him for calling her Rae, but there was nothing she could do about it. She forced a "pleasant" look on her face and then covered it with the menu.

Robin looked at Starfire, who was smiling with approval. She leaned over to him and said, "I believe they are starting to have a good time, now. Perhaps they have the low blood sugar. I have read that humans can get quite, what is the word? Testy?" Robin smiled and began to feel a little better.

As they ate dinner it had grown rather quiet. Robin and Starfire were looking at each other as they ate; each blushing and smiling. Beast Boy and Raven just ate their meals, wishing that this night would end.

"Excuse me, I must use the room for little girls," said Starfire standing up.

"Yeah, me too," said Raven. She had had to go for a while now, but knew that if she attempted to leave Robin would give her a dirty look and think she was sneaking out. The boys watched the two girls leave and both sighed in relief.

"Well, I think it's going well," said Beast Boy rolling his eyes.

"It is now that you two aren't fighting," said Robin. "What is it with the two of you, anyway? I mean, I know you don't get along, but lately it's getting ridiculous."

"Hey, I'm not the one with the problem," said Beast Boy taking a sip of his soda.

"I didn't say either of you did," said Robin.

"Well, she does," said Beast Boy. "Maybe you should ask her."

Robin sighed and shook his head. "Whatever. Anyway, just keep up the charade for another hour or two and it'll be all over."

"Hour or two?" asked Beast Boy. "We're almost done eating!"

"Beast Boy, we're doing the full date," said Robin. "We're not just stopping at dinner."

"You've got to be kidding me," said Beast Boy growling.

"Hey, I'm trying to start a relationship here," said Robin. "I really like Starfire and I want tonight to go right. So just suck it up and it'll be done soon. I mean, is it really that bad having to sit next to Raven?"

"Robin, we don't get along!" said Beast Boy. "She's gasoline and I'm a match, we should never be put near each other."

"But you used to be friends, well sort of, but still," said Robin. "What the hell happened between the two of you that I missed?"

"Nothing happened," said Beast Boy. "We just don't like each other, that's all."

"Wow, you really don't like each other?" asked Robin. He had no idea that two of his teammates were holding this much resentment towards each other.

"Well, she doesn't like me," said Beast Boy moving his food around with his fork. "So, why should I bother liking her?"

Just then the girls returned. Raven looked very relieved as she came back. Robin quickly stood up and helped Starfire back into her seat. Beast Boy stood up, but Raven stopped.

"Don't worry, I can seat myself," she said plainly.

"Fine," said Beast Boy sitting back down.

They were finished with their meals and decided to get dessert. They were given the menus and each looked it over. Each item looked so good, it was a shame that they could only choose one… and that their stomachs couldn't hold more than one anyways. Well, Starfire's could.

"And what will you have?" asked the waitress.

"I'll have the cheesecake," said Robin.

"I shall have the brownie sundae, but instead of the caramel syrup, might I have gravey?"

The waitress just looked at Starfire, almost thinking it was a joke. She looked to the others at the table, realizing that she wasn't joking. "O….kay," said the waitress at last and then looked over to Beast Boy and Raven.

"Chocolate mousse, please," they both said at the same time. They looked at each other, shocked.

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute," said the waitress with a smile and then left.

"You like chocolate mousse?" asked Beast Boy.

"Uh… yeah," said Raven with a little bit of a blush. Chocolate mousse was her secret favorite treat. "I didn't know you did too."

"Are you kidding? I love it," said Beast Boy. "I never would've guessed that you liked it too."

"Why? I'm not allowed to like desserts?" asked Raven harshly.

"No, I just didn't know," said Beast Boy. "Geez, you don't have to get mad."

"I'm not getting mad," she said looking away from him and taking a sip of her water. And with that their conversation was over. Robin secretly sighed to himself. The two had almost had a decent conversation with each other.

The desserts were soon brought out. A few of the chefs came out to see if Starfire would really eat a brownie sundae with gravy. Of course she did, and they each felt a little sick. Raven and Beast Boy almost died when they saw what the waitress brought them. One chocolate mousse and two spoons.

"Uh, excuse me, but we ordered two," said Raven.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said the waitress. "I thought you only wanted one, since you said it at the same time. And this is the last one. Do you want me to get you something else?"

"No, that's okay," said Raven.

They each began to eat their desserts, all but Raven who just decided to skip the whole dessert thing. Beast Boy had to admit that he didn't feel right eating what he now knew to be Ravens favorite dessert in front of her. He held out the other spoon to her.

"You can just share with me," he said. "I'll eat from this side and you can have that side."

"No, that's alright," said Raven, looking away from the spoon.

"Come on, you love this stuff," said Beast Boy. "Why shouldn't you get to have any?"

Raven looked back at him and then at the spoon. She hesitantly took it and looked back at Beast Boy. He gave her a small smile and went back to eating. Raven slowly took a spoonful and slipped it into her mouth. She was compelled to let out a satisfied sigh, but stopped herself. This was the best thing she'd ever tasted. She slowly went back and took another spoonful.


	3. Bowling

**AN: Geez, how many times do I hate to say it? I don't freaking own Teen Titans!**

Chapter 3: Bowling

Once the very large bill was paid for the four headed out. Robin helped Starfire with her coat and Beast Boy… handed Raven hers. When they got to the car Robin held Starfire's car door open and helped her in. Raven got in before Beast Boy even had a chance to… not open her door. Once they were all in Raven and Beast Boy thought they were going back to the tower, but by the streets Robin was taking they knew that they weren't.

"Uh… where are we going?" asked Raven.

"Starfire wants to learn how to bowl," said Robin.

"Oh yes, it looks most enjoyable," said Starfire.

Raven just sighed a very annoyed sigh and slunk into her seat, as did Beast Boy. They heard each others reaction and looked at each other at the same time. Of course they looked away a second later. This had not been part of the deal.

Starfire was all smiles as they walked into the bowling alley. She had been wishing to come for such a long time. Robin was all smiles because Starfire was all smiles. The two looked like quite the pair. And then there was Beast Boy and Raven. Neither of them made eye contact with each other.

The bowling alley was very loud with people cheering and talking and yelling. It was full of cigarette smoke and loud music was blasting throughout the building. It was Saturday, so that meant in a half an hour all the lights would be turned off and the black lights would go on. They even had fog machines that went off. It was called "Cosmic Bowling Night".

Beast Boy and Raven were less than impressed. Beast Boy did love to bowl, but he hated how many people smoke and drank. He could barely breathe and began to choke. "Geez, if I ever want to get cancer I'll just spend an hour in this place," he said to Raven.

"No kidding," said Raven back, just as disgusted.

"Come on, we have to rent some shoes," said Robin.

"But I am already wearing shoes," said Starfire.

"No, you need bowling shoes," said Robin. They went up to the counter and each gave their shoe sizes. Starfire was quite amused by the colorful patterns on the shoes. If looks could kill, Robin would've been dead. Raven was glaring at him with such hatred Beast Boy actually let out a chuckle.

Once the shoes were on they went to the lane they had rented for the evening. There was a rack of bowling balls for them to choose from. Starfire chose a lovely pink ball that happened to be the heaviest in the whole place, but she didn't know it. Robin picked out a red ball with black swirls imbedded in it. Beast Boy grabbed a green ball that looked like marble. Raven decided on a simple black ball.

Robin was in charge of putting everyone's name in. He put Starfire first, him second, Raven third, and Beast Boy fourth. So Starfire was the first one up. Raven had been sitting on the bench, but quickly stood up and went behind it.

"What are you doing?" asked Beast Boy.

"Just get over here," said Raven, grabbing him and pulling him behind the bench as well.

Robin showed her how to hold the ball and instructed her of what to do. She nodded to show that she understood and got ready. Robin stood next to her, just incase. She lined the ball up with the pins and then swung the ball back. As she did it flew out of her hand and went flying backwards. Raven and Beast Boy ducked just in time as the ball almost smashed into their heads. The ball became imbedded in the wall and quickly drew a crowd.

"Good call," said Beast Boy.

"Thanks," said Raven. They both stood up and went to sit back on the bench.

Starfire was quite shocked at what she had done and apologized over and over again. Robin told her that it was alright and helped her again. This time he held onto the ball and showed her how strong she should throw it, which wasn't very strong at all according to Starfire.

She threw it softly and knocked down five pins. Then she got another two pins down. Then it was Robins turn. He got three down the first throw and three on the next throw. Raven seemed very bored as she bowled a strike and sat back down. Beast Boy got seven down the first throw and gained the spare on the second.

Soon they only each had two turns left until the first game was finished. Starfire had a score of 84, Robin had an 87, Raven had a 156, and Beast Boy had 125.

"I never knew you were such a good bowler," said Beast Boy.

"It's not that hard of a game," said Raven. "Hell, even _you're_ a decent player."

"Gee, thanks," said Beast Boy sarcastically.

"You're welcome," said Raven dryly.

Suddenly the lights turned off abruptly and the music stopped. "And now it's time for… COSMIC BOWLING!" called a voice over the speakers. The whole place cheered as the black lights and lasers came on. The fog machines turned on full blast, as did the music.

All their skins turned blue from the lights… well, almost all of them. Robin seemed to be the only "normal" looking one under the black lights. Starfire's skin turned pinkish and she clapped with excitement. Beast Boy's green skin turned aqua and his dark green hair almost looked black. And then there was poor raven, who's pale skin made her seem to glow so bright people had to cover their eyes.

"How wonderful!" said Starfire in a cheer. "It is my turn to do the bowling of the bowl again."

While Starfire bowled her turn Robin cheered her on and gave her nothing but support. She was enjoying all of the attention he was giving her. Beast Boy couldn't stop staring at Raven. He was trying his best not to laugh, even though the second he saw her glowing like that he had busted out in such a strong laugh that he almost fell over. She had never been so embarrassed in her whole life. She just sat there with her arms crossed and her head down.

"Raven, it's your turn," said Robin sitting down after bowling a strike.

"I don't want to bowl anymore," she said, not lifting her head.

"But you must," said Starfire. "We must finish the game."

"I don't care," said Raven. "Someone bowl for me."

"Fine, I'll take your turn," said Beast Boy hopping up. He grabbed her ball, as if it made a difference, and bowled her turn. Then he grabbed his ball and did his turn. Then it was Starfire's turn again. He sat back down next to Raven, seeing if her attitude had changed at all. Of course it didn't.

Now they were down to their last turn. Starfire bowled and ended up with a final score of 99. Robin bowled and ended with a score of 104. It was Ravens turn again and she still refused to bowl. Beast Boy took her turn again and she ended up with a score of 168. Then he bowled his last turn and ended with a score of 136. The screen that kept the score suddenly read, "Congratulations Raven! You win!"

Starfire clapped and said, "Raven, you have won the game!"

"Can we go, now?" asked Raven.

"We've got the lane for the rest of the night," said Robin. "We're not going yet."

"Fine," said Raven standing up. "You guys play, I'm going home." And with that she began to walk away, her head still down and her arms still crossed.

Robin quickly leaned over to Beast Boy and said, "Go get her!"

"Why?" asked Beast Boy.

"Because if she leaves the deal is off," he said.

Beast Boy groaned and stood up. He ran after her, and by the time he reached her she had reached the door. "Raven wait!" he called to her. She didn't even turn around as she went outside. He followed her out and grabbed her arm. "Hey stop!"

"Beast Boy, let go of me!" she ordered.

"Robin says that if you leave the deal is off," said Beast Boy.

"I don't care," said Raven.

"Well I do," said Beast Boy. "I didn't come out here and pretend to be on a date with you for nothing. Now get back in there."

"I am not going back in there," he hissed. "I am not going to be humiliated so you can sleep in for the next few weeks and not go to combat practice."

"Oh, so being seen out in public with me is humiliating?" he asked angrily.

"This has nothing to do with you," she said walking away again.

"Then why the hell do you feel like you're being humiliated?" he asked, following her.

"Get away from me, Beast Boy!" she said, continuing to walk. She was going to wait until she got into a less public area to start flying or to teleport.

"No," he said running up to her. He ran in front of her and stopped her. "I'm sick of you always getting your way. For once, you're gonna do what I want. And right now, I want you to get the hell back in there, pretend to have a good time, and stop acting so creepy. I deserve to sleep in for a few weeks and I'm not gonna let you ruin it for me."

"When the hell do I ever get my way?" she spat.

"Uh, let me think, every freaking day!" he shouted. "You always do whatever the hell you want and you always get your way."

"Yeah, Beast Boy, my life is just perfect," she said sarcastically. "I just love having to be creepy all the time and having people stare at me. I just love not being able to feel love or hate or anything in between. Oh, and I just love the fact that the only way a boy would go out with me is if they were being bribed and the date was fake. Yeah, I just love my life. Now leave me alone so I can go home."

Suddenly a street light above them exploded. Raven hadn't realized she had been letting out so much of her emotions, so she was just as shocked as Beast Boy. She bit her lip and looked down.

"What the hell? What's taking you guys so long?" asked Robin from behind them. It was Ravens turn and they had been waiting for five minutes for them to return.

"Robin, I really don't want to be here anymore," said Raven.

"Raven, is tonight really going that badly?" asked Robin. "Look, just one more game and then we'll call it a night, okay?"

Raven looked up. She looked at Beast Boy for a moment, then looked to Robin. "Fine."

"Good," said Robin. "Now let's get back in there before Starfire gets worried." He turned and headed back in. Raven took a deep breath in and then followed Robin inside. Beast Boy sighed and followed the two of them in.

By the end of the second game the score was Starfire 101, Robin 106, Raven 43, and Beast Boy 110. Raven had barely played at all. She just let the ball go down the lane and went back to her seat. Beast Boy couldn't figure out why she was acting the way she was. He knew that before she wasn't having a good time, but now she seemed to be in pain.

"Beast Boy, you have won!" said Starfire clapping. "I congratulate you." She wrapped her arms around Beast Boy and squeezed him so hard his back cracked.

"Thanks," said Beast Boy through his crushed lungs.

"Wonderful, can we go now?" asked Raven.

"Oh, must we?" asked Starfire. "I am having most fun."

"Well Raven wants to…" started Beast Boy.

"Sure, we can play another game," said Robin. "Go ahead, you're up first." Starfire squealed and grabbed her bowling ball.

Beast Boy just stared at Robin for a moment. Then he looked at Raven. She seemed to be shriveling up within herself. Her arms were crossed so tightly, Beast Boy could have sworn she was trying to suffocate herself. Her head was bowed so low she looked as if she had fainted or something.

A group of teens came in to bowl in the lane next to them. They were laughing and admiring how cool the whole bowling alley looked. They punched their names in and soon began to bowl. Then one of them, a guy, looked over and saw the Titans.

"Whoa, you're the Teen Titans, ain't ya?" said the guy.

"Yes, we are," said Starfire.

"You guys are totally awesome!" said a girl.

"Thanks," said Robin.

"Dudes, check it out," said the third guy in the group pointing to Beast Boy. "How cool is that? His skins like blue green."

"That's the color I want my tattoo to be," said another girl. "If only I could talk my parents into letting me get one."

Then their attention turned to Raven. "Holy shit!" said the first guy. "You look like a friggin ghost!" He began to laugh, as did the rest of the group.

"I bet you're like the envy of all the Goths out there," laughed one of the girls.

"Yeah, no kidding," said another girl. "I've never seen anyone so pale in like my whole life."

"Hey, I bet if you move really fast you'll look like you're in the Matrix or something," another guy. He began to move really slowly as if he was in the movie _The Matrix_. All his friends began to laugh. "Come on, do it!"

"I'd rather not," said Raven shyly.

"Hey, I wonder if I look at you long enough and I look away if your figure will still be in my eyes," said one of the guys. He began to stare at Raven intensely.

She could feel his eyes on her and her heart began to race. His eyes felt like they were burning into her soul. As he stared his friends laughed and started to do what he was doing. Beast Boy was looking at Raven, as well, but only because he couldn't believe what these kids were doing to her. Then he saw something that shocked him. A tear dripped down Ravens cheek.


	4. Fireworks

**AN: Geez, how many times do I hate to say it? I don't freaking own Teen Titans!**

Chapter 4: Fireworks

Raven had been silent for two hours. They were finally leaving the bowling alley after five more games. The whole time she had had to put up with those teenagers constant remarks about her glowing white skin. She walked very fast as they headed for the car. She was in and had her seatbelt on before the others even reached the car.

Beast Boy was quite upset with Robin. He had said that they would leave six games ago and he broke his promise to her. He knew that she mustn't have been happy about that. And those rude teens couldn't have helped with the way she was feeling.

"Are we going home now?" asked Starfire.

"Not yet, I have one more place for us to go," said Robin smiling at her.

Beast Boy almost spoke up, but he just bit his tongue. He looked over at Raven. She was staring out the window, her forehead pressed against the glass. He knew she had been secretly crying for a while now, but he wasn't sure exactly why. It could have been for many reasons; he just wasn't sure which one.

Robin pulled into the parking lot of the city's park.

"Please, what are we doing here?" asked Starfire.

"You'll see," said Robin stepping out of the car and running over to help her out.

Beast Boy quickly got out and opened Ravens door for her. She didn't even look at him. She just unbuckled and got out of the car. Her face was as placid as it had ever been, and that scared Beast Boy.

Robin grabbed a blanket out of the trunk and instructed Beast Boy to do the same. He did and the four headed into the park. Robin told Beast Boy what was happening, and then each "couple" went their own way into the park.

Beast Boy found a nice spot out in the open and laid the blanket down. Raven had followed him, but she really didn't know what was going on. Not that she cared at all.

"You might as well sit down," said Beast Boy sitting on the blanket.

"Fine," said Raven and she went to sit down on the blanket. "Why are we here, anyway?"

"There're fireworks tonight," said Beast Boy.

"That's lucky," said Raven plainly.

"Actually, Robin arranged for them," said Beast Boy. "Guess being a superhero has its perks after all," he chuckled. He looked at Raven for a reaction, but none came. "Raven, are you okay?"

"What do you care?" she asked, bringing her knees under her chin.

"You seemed a little… upset back at the bowling alley," said Beast Boy. "And I thought I saw you… crying."

"I was _not_ crying," she said through her teeth. The tree near them split in two. She only hugged her knees closer to her body.

"Raven, I know you were crying," said Beast Boy. "Was it because Robin lied to you?"

"Beast Boy, I wasn't crying," she said again, slightly turning away from him.

"Was it because you're really having a bad time?" he asked.

"For the last time, I wasn't crying," she said, her voice just cracking.

"Was it… what those kids were saying to you?" he asked.

Raven bit her lip and felt her throat begin to tare. Hot tears crept into her eyes, but she refused to let these ones escape. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The sound of a high pitched whoosh filled the air and suddenly there was a colorful explosion above them. But Beast Boy didn't take his attention away from Raven.

"Yes you do, and you sound like you're about to cry again," he said.

She quickly whipped around and looked Beast Boy right in the eye. "I am not going to cry, nor have I been crying at all today. Now leave me alone." She stood up and began to walk into the darkness of the night, only being lit up by the fireworks above.

Beast Boy jumped up and ran after her. "Raven, I know you were upset back there," he said catching up with her. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Because it's none of your business," she said not stopping.

"Yes it is," he said running in front of her. "I'm your teammate and your friend. Why don't you trust me enough to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Because I know that you don't really care about me," said Raven. "The only reason anyone ever wants to make sure I'm okay is because they're afraid that if I get upset I'll blow something up. Well I'm sick of being used and I just want to go home."

"Do you really think that that's why I'm trying to help you?" asked Beast Boy. "Because I'm afraid of you? Of what you'll do? Raven, I'm trying to help you because I care about you. I know that we haven't been really good friends lately, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna just let you be upset." He took her by the shoulders softly. "Now, please, tell me what's wrong."

Raven looked up at Beast Boy and she felt the tears that she had been holding back pour from her eyes. She quickly wiped them away, but it was too late. Beast Boy had seen the tears. "Nothing's wrong," she said looking back down to his feet.

Beast Boy sighed and let go of her shoulders. "Fine. If you don't wanna tell me then at least come and sit back down on the blanket. Once the fireworks are over we'll be going back home where you can lock yourself in your room and cry all you want." He turned and headed back towards the blanket. Raven stood there for a moment and then followed him back to the blanket.

The fireworks continued on for twenty minutes. The two sat there in silence. Neither were really watching the show. Beast Boy was slightly angry with Raven for not telling him anything and for her thinking that he was afraid of her. Raven was furious with herself for letting those tears appear in front of Beast Boy. She also couldn't believe that he actually cared about her.

"I hate being stared at," she said at last.

"What?" asked Beast Boy, a little startled.

"I hate it when people stare at me," she said. "And I hate it when they make fun of me because of the way I look."

"Well so do I," said Beast Boy. "I've just learned to ignore it and not care about what other people think."

"Well I can't do that," said Raven. "I feel what other people feel; I know what they're thinking. And when they look at me, I feel like they see what I really am. I feel like they know that I'm… evil."

"You're not evil, Raven," said Beast Boy. "Just because you're father was a demon doesn't mean that you're evil."

"It doesn't mean I'm not," said Raven dryly.

"Do you really think you're evil?" asked Beast Boy, shocked. "After all of the lives you've saved? After willingly putting yourself in harms way so others wouldn't get hurt? How can you possibly think you're evil?"

"I just know," said Raven bringing her knees back up to her chest. "It's like how you know you're funny. You feel it within you."

"Yeah, but according to you I'm not funny," said Beast Boy. "And according to me, you're not evil." Raven didn't seem at all comforted by his words. He cautiously moved closer to her. He looked at her and tried to imagine how she could think she was evil. She might have been a little mean at times, but she wasn't cruel. She was a good person. How could she think any different?

"Stop it," she said sharply.

"Stop what?" asked Beast Boy, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Stop staring at me," she said, her voice shaking.

"Oh, sorry," he said, realizing that he must have been looking at her a bit too long. "Well, for what it counts, I really don't think you're evil, Raven. And I'm sorry that I called you creepy earlier. I know we've talked about this before, but I shouldn't call you that."

The finale began and the sound was deafening. The sky was full of all the colors that could ever be imagined. It was all so bright that it was almost like day. A few hundred feet away the two could see Robin and Starfire sitting on their own blanket, though they couldn't really see what they were doing or saying.

Finally it ended and it was time to go home. Raven and Beast Boy stood up, grabbed their blanket, and headed back towards the car. They went to open their doors, but found that they were locked. So they leant against the car and waited. Soon many minutes went by and still Robin and Starfire hadn't returned.

"Where the hell are they?" asked Raven impatiently.

"If it's taking them this long to get back here, I really don't want to know," said Beast Boy shuddering.

"Oh, I hope they're not doing what _you _think they're doing," said Raven.

A smile graced Beast Boy's face. "Maybe we should go surprise them," he giggled. "Can you imagine the looks in their faces?"

"I'd rather not," said Raven.

"Okay, we'll just wait here then," he sighed and crossed his arms.

It grew quiet between them and soon the sounds of the park at night fluttered into their ears. Random crickets chirped and the leaves were rustling in the trees near them. It was a pretty warm night and the breeze that passed them was refreshing. Raven was grateful for it, since her cheeks were burning from the salt of her tears.

"Raven, do you hate me?" asked Beast Boy out of the blue.

"Excuse me?" she asked, a little startled by the question.

"Do you hate me?" he asked. "I mean, honestly."

Raven thought for a moment and then said, "No, I don't hate you. It's just… hard for me to be around you."

"Why?" asked Beast Boy.

"Because I… I envy you," she said shamefully.

Now it was Beast Boy's turn to be startled. "You're jealous of me?" he asked, shocked. "Why?"

"Because you can be all of the things I can't," she said, looking at the ground.

"Uh… what do you mean?" he asked.

She sighed and said, "You don't know how lucky you are, Beast Boy. You can turn your emotions on and off without anything exploding. You can just ignore people and go about your life without giving them a second thought. You can smile and laugh. Everyone can't help but like you because you're so happy-go-lucky and positive. And even though you've been through some horrible shit in your life you can go on and still live you life with a smirk on your face and a song in your heart. You don't know what I would give to have what you have."

Beast Boy slowly processed all of this into his brain. "Wow, I never knew anyone would actually be jealous of _me_," he said at last. "Especially not you. And, I know that you think your life is horrible, but sometimes I wish I could be like you."

"No you don't," said Raven, crossing her arms and hanging her head.

"Yeah, I do," he said. "I wish I could be smart like you. You're brain works so fast, almost as fast as Cyborg's and his is half computer! And you're so mature. Not to mention how calm you are when we're in the middle of chaos. I wish I had your discipline over myself instead of always freaking out, like everyone expects me to."

It grew quiet for a moment between them. "Well, I guess we both wish we were like each other," said Raven.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy.

Just then they heard laughter and looked towards the car where they saw Robin and Starfire. Robin was looking around and then caught sight of Beast Boy and Raven.

"There you two are!" called Robin.

"Us?" said Raven. "Where the Hell have you two been?"

"We have been doing the…" started Starfire, but Robin quickly cut her off.

"We were just spending some alone time together," said Robin. "Alright guys, we're going home."

Raven quickly turned and walked towards the car, with Beast Boy following after her. Starfire was all smiles and was staring at Robin dreamily, who had his own goofy look on his face. Raven made an observation and was quick to point it out.

"I like that shade of lipstick you're wearing, Robin," said Raven as she got into the car.

Robin paled and quickly went to one of the car mirrors. He saw his mouth had the faint color of pink lipstick smudged all over it. He quickly began to rub it off with his sleeve. They all got in and finally headed back to the tower.

Beast Boy kept looking over at Raven who was just staring out the window, looking very tired. He figured she should be what with all of the emotions she had been repressing all night and then her crying episodes that he knew she would never admit to. He wished there was something he could do for her. He never knew that she was jealous of him, of all people. She always acted like she couldn't stand him, so why would she want to be like him? He certainly had been reading her wrong for all of those years.


	5. Home

**AN: Geez, how many times do I hate to say it? I don't freaking own Teen Titans!**

Chapter 5: Home

The car pulled into the garage and they were finally home after one of the longest nights of Ravens life. The four got out and headed in. Robin and Starfire walked arm in arm into the tower. Raven was behind them and Beast Boy was behind her. Raven kept her head low and her arms crossed. She really couldn't wait to get out of those horribly revealing, according to her, clothes and into bed.

The common room was quiet and dark, since no one had been home for hours. They didn't see the need to turn the lights on, since they were going to bed anyway, and felt their way to the doors that led to the hall with all of their rooms. Robin was going to walk Starfire to her room and the two walk off. Raven proceeded towards her room and still Beast Boy followed her.

She reached her door and let out a shudder. Beast Boy was now standing behind her. "Is there any reason you're not walking to your room?" she asked.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for being a jerk tonight," said Beast Boy.

"When were you a jerk?" asked Raven.

"You know, when I wouldn't pull your chair out for you or anything," said Beast Boy.

"You weren't being a jerk, you were being impolite," said Raven. "There's a difference."

"Well, I'm still sorry," said Beast Boy. "You know, a few years ago I probably would've approached a night like this totally differently."

"What do you mean?" asked Raven.

"Well, I was always so bent on showing you a good time that if Robin told me that I had to go on a double date with you I probably would've turned it into some huge event to try and make you smile or something," said Beast Boy. "It's kinda hard to believe I used to be like that."

Raven was quiet for a moment. "Why… why did you stop trying to show me a good time?" asked Raven. "Why did you stop trying to get a smile on me?"

"Why?" asked Beast Boy. "It's not like you ever cared or noticed me."

"How could I not notice you, Beast Boy," said Raven softly. "You always make a point of making yourself known when you enter a room. I couldn't ignore you if I tried."

"Oh," said Beast Boy. "Well, I never knew that. I guess… I guess I don't really know you."

A moment of silence passed over them. "So?" asked Raven at last."

"So what?" asked Beast Boy.

"Why did you stop trying to make me happy?" asked Raven.

"Because after years of trying, Raven, it was pretty damn clear to me that you didn't want to be happy," said Beast Boy. "Or… that there was nothing I could do to make you happy. I guess I'm just not good enough to make you smile or anything."

"The only reason I never smile is because of my powers," said Raven. "And just because I wasn't showing it on the outside didn't mean I wasn't feeling anything on the inside."

"But you always acted like you were annoyed by me," said Beast Boy.

"I was," said Raven. "But I respected the fact that you put your life on the line to try and get me to show some of my more dangerous emotions like happiness. Haven't you noticed that since you stopped trying to please me we've been so distant that we only talk during battles and even then we're usually just criticizing each other? I liked that little relationship we used to have."

"Well you should have said something!" said Beast Boy. "If I had known all of this I wouldn't have stopped. I would never have let our friendship just die."

"Well it's not like I ever gave you a reason to make me happy anyway," said Raven. "So don't feel bad about it. I don't deserve friends as it is, especially not one like you used to be."

"Don't say that," said Beast Boy shaking his head. "Don't ever say that you don't deserve friends. I can't understand why you have such low self-esteem about yourself. You have no reason to. You should, like Monty Python says, always look on the bright side of life."

"There is no bright side in my life," said Raven crossing her arms.

"Why not?" asked Beast Boy.

"Because you were my bright side, Beast Boy," she said softly. "And you gave up on me. Now I just live in darkness." She could feel her blasted throat get sore again as she felt tears well up into her tired, stinging eyes.

Beast Boy then did the bravest thing he would ever do in his young life. He reached out and took her into his arms, holding her close to him. He didn't care if she didn't hug back, because he understood now. She might not have showed it, but she took in everything he ever did for her and it kept her tranquil. It all finally made sense. When he spent so much attention on her she pretended like she didn't care, but it kept her peaceful. And ever since he had stopped and just given her the same pissed attitude that she gave him she was unhappy and colder than ever. He understood her now.

"Raven, can I bring you back into the light?" he asked as he locked his arms so she couldn't pull away from him, not that she was. "Can I be your bright side again?"

"Why would you want to be?" she asked, letting those tears that had been pooling up within her eyes fall onto his shoulder. He was taller now, just about an inch taller than her. It was clear that he was never going to be very tall, but it was still a shock to Raven, who hadn't noticed. "What could you possibly get out of trying to make me happy when you know I never will be?"

"I don't need to get anything out of it," said Beast Boy. "Being friend means you'd give everything to them without asking for anything in return. And I want to be your friend again, Raven. With all of my heart."

The stood there in the hallway in each others arms, soaking into each other. Raven suddenly felt very protected and she allowed herself to hug him back with just as much feeling as he was to her. Beast Boy realized how much he had missed her; being her friend. They slowly rocked back and forth in the hug, just being comfortable with each other for the first time.

After what seemed hours they finally pulled a few inches apart. Raven couldn't help letting Beast Boy see the remnants of her tears. He gave her a small smile and to his shock she gave him the slightest hint towards a smile. It was the most he'd gotten in years.

"I've… missed you," she said hesitantly, letting herself to actually be honest with him.

"I've missed you too, Raven," he said, looking deep into her violet eyes that were still glistening from all of the tears she had allowed to fall. He saw the pain she held within them and the happiness she felt knowing that now he would be there for her again. He saw into their captivating beauty for the first time and in that moment in time he felt something within him change.

Raven hated it when people stared at her. She hated it more than anything else. But right now she didn't care that Beast Boy was staring at her, his eyes unmoving and fixated upon her own. She focused upon his jade orbs that were his eyes, which had an electricity behind them that sparked when he smiled.

What followed next can only be described as a moment of insanity on both parts. For neither could have been in their right minds for it to happen. But it did. As Beast Boy became lost in her eyes that had suddenly seemed to come alive again he gently closed the space between them, a motion that caused both of their eyes to close. He cautiously laid his lips upon hers and kissed her.

Whatever had been going through their minds had suddenly disappeared leaving nothing to hold them back from living in the moment. This moment in time; it was theirs. Their lips slowly pulled apart and their eyes lazily opened so that they could look at each other, in shock. Adrenaline pumped through their veins and sent shivers through them and caused their bodies to quiver. Their breathing was just as shaky and now they weren't sure what to do.

Finally Raven realized what had just happened and she began to pull away from him. "Well… um… it's late and… and I'm really tired," she sputtered out. "I'll… I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," said Beast Boy, who was still in shock as well. "See you tomorrow."

They still couldn't let their eyes release the grip the other had on them, even as Raven walked backwards into her room. Slowly her door closed and they were, at last, separated from each other. Beast Boy snapped out of his daze and confusedly ran his fingers through his hair, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.

The next morning Raven and Beast Boy pretty much tried to stay away from each other; neither looking forward to the awkwardness their next conversation would bring. Starfire couldn't keep her feet on the ground and was humming and flying about the kitchen like a balloon caught in the wind. Robin had a smile on his face, which was odd since the guy showed less emotion than Raven.

"Oh, last night was most wonderful," said Starfire.

"I'm glad you had a good time," said Robin.

"Oh yes, I did indeed," she said smiling from ear to ear. She plopped a glob of something purple and green onto a plate and said, "I shall return in a moment from feeding Silkie his breakfast. Then we may discuss our double of dates." And with that she flew off.

Robin looked over to Raven and Beast Boy, who weren't acknowledging that the other even existed. "So, thanks guys," said Robin. "You really helped me last night to break the ice with Starfire. And don't worry; I'm going to keep up my end of the bargain. No training for three weeks."

"Good," they said together.

"And thanks for not killing each other," said Robin. "I mean, it got a little too close for comfort, but I don't think Starfire has any idea that your half of the date was fake."

"Just don't ever ask us to do anything like that again," said Beast Boy. "I don't like deceiving Star, and neither should you."

"I know, I hated that it came down to that, but you guys know how I am when I'm alone with her," said Robin.

Just then Starfire flew back in and sat down next to Robin. "Silkie has been fed," she said proudly. "Now back to the date. Raven, Beast Boy, did you not enjoy yourselves?"

"Oh yeah, it was a ton of fun," said Raven plainly.

Starfire stared at her for a second. "Are being the sarcastic?" she asked. "I thought you enjoyed your time alone with Beast Boy?"

"Well… we did get to know each other a little better," she said, looking at Beast Boy out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, we did," said Beast Boy agreeing.

"Wonderful," said Starfire. "Then perhaps we may do the double of dates again this weekend!"

"Oh, I don't know Star," said Robin. "I don't think they would want to go out again."

"But they just said that they had a good time," said Starfire. "Friends, you do not wish to do another date? But why? Why would you only want to go out on one date if you both enjoyed yourselves? It does not make sense."

"Well maybe…" started Robin.

"Robin, please, I wish to hear what Raven and Beast Boy have to say," said Starfire who then turned to the two and waited.

"Uh… well, I guess another double date wouldn't be so bad," said Beast Boy. "I mean, what do you think Raven? Do… do you wanna go out on another date with me?"

Raven felt all eyes fall upon her, and her heart began to race. She could feel herself growing angry with Beast Boy for putting the attention on her, but then they made eye contact again. It was like a hidden switch that calmed them both down and Raven suddenly didn't care that Robin and Starfire were looking at her as well.

"Sure," she said at last. "I'd… I'd like to go out on another date with you."

"Glorious!" said Starfire.

Robin just stared at the two very confused. He was wondering if they were trying to get more off time from training, which he wasn't about to grant. But then he saw how they were looking at each other. It was far different then how they usually looked at each other, not that they ever made eye contact with each other for any reason. And he could have sworn he could see them both break out in a slight brush.

"Well, if you guys are game," said Robin at last. "I'm sure we can set up another date for next Saturday. Does that sound… okay?"

"Sure," said Beast Boy and Raven together, slightly smiling friendly to each other and then looking back to Robin.

"Okay," he said and looked to Starfire who looked quite pleased. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he wasn't about to say anything and risk the fact that Beast Boy and Raven were finally getting along. Little did he know that they had become friends again… and possibly something more.

**The End**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**(!AND NO FLAMES PLEASE!)**


End file.
